Into the Past
by Chichiforever
Summary: After a fight with her parents, Princess Lady Serenity awakens to find the wish she made in anger had changed her life for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Voices could be heard from all corners of the crystal palace. Servants gathered around the large throne room doors listening to the argument taking place behind the closed door. "I'm so sick of being treated like a child! I'm 16"

"If you didn't act like such a child you wouldn't be treated like one!" Serenity yelled back, this argument had been going on for the past two hours and the Queen of Crystal Tokyo was at her breaking point. "You can't always get your way Rini, just because you're a princess does not give you the right to run around the palace acting as if you are better than those around you!"

"What's the point of being a princess if I can't enjoy what life has to offers?"

Serenity groaned as Endymion walked up beside his wife. "Regardless of your title Rini, you do not treat other as if they are beneath you."

"This Kingdom is run not because of your father and I, but because of the people who live here." Serenity shook her head "I'm sorry but you are not to leave your room till we see some type of improvement with your attitude."

"You can't do that!"

Serenity took a step toward her daughter. "I can and I did."

"Daddy?"

Endymion shook his head grabbing hold of Serenities hand. "We don't know what's gotten into you lately Rini but…we wouldn't be good parents if we allowed you to continue down this path."

"But the ball…_my_ ball is this weekend! Helios is coming" she couldn't believe what she was hearing…they wouldn't let her miss her own ball….would they?

"It breaks my heart to do this, but your ball has been canceled. Helios has been ordered not to visit you…not even when you sleep."

"She was just a maid!" Rini screamed, "You're going to ruin my life over a _maid_?!"

The Queen stared at her daughter tiredly. "Yes. And that _maid_'s name is Holly. Not to mention the Taylor, Tie-who you cursed at because he accidently pricked your leg, though it was your fault he did advise you to stand still. Then there was the head chef, Frances-you threw the soup he made all over the floor because it wasn't hot enough….do I need to go on? Your blatant disregard for those around you is why this is happening to you, and if you refused to see reason and change your ways, than for the good of _my_ Kingdom and people-the crown will then go to Cere."

"Your such a bitch!" gasps could be heard by those in the room and out as the pink haired princess glared at the woman before her. Rini stared at her father as she held her face. The sound of the hit echoing around the room. Her father had never laid a hand on her before, but now…he had slapped her. "Either apologize to your mother or go to your room!" he yelled. Shaking her head she whispered "I hate you…I hate you both" ran out of the room.

Serenity step forward grabbing hold of her husband's hands. "I struck her" he whispered in disbelief. "I struck our child"

"If you wouldn't have than I would." Serenity sighed kissing his hands. "Go and speak with Helios please. Explain the situation-you know he'll understand love"

Endymion nodded kissing his wife's cheek. Once he was gone, Venus walked into the room "So…that didn't go as planned"

"With all due respect Aunt Serenity…I don't want to be Queen" Cere's eyes filled with tears. Serenity smiled sweetly at the young teen. Gently touching her cheek, she shook her head, "It will not come to that Cere, I just needed to make a point." She looked up at her Senshi and those of her Daughters Senshi. "You all have seen the horrible way she has been acting lately…action needed to be taken."

"We agree with you Kitten." Uranus sighed. "I just wished it didn't go as far as it did."

"Me too Haruka…me too"

Rini slammed her door shut, her face still stinging from where her father's hand hit. Looking up at the night sky she watches as shooting stars raced a crossed the sky. "They don't understand anything about me" she hissed, "I hate them so much, I wish-I wish I was never born! Then I'd wouldn't have to put up with any of this!" falling into her bed she covered her face with her pillow and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She moved her body, moaning in pleasure as the warm raise hit her face. Cooling grass pillowing her body and tickling her skin, smiling in her sleep she felt calm and tranquil as the birds sang their songs with in the trees. Leaves whooshing and swaying as the wind passed by their many branches, It was then that a frown replaced her smile as she opened one eyes, seeing the clouds above her she jumps up in fright. Looking left then right and left again. "How the hell did I get out here?!" she questioned frantically. The familiar scene before her confused her. "How did I get here?" she asked her self again as she stood dusting off her gown. Red eyes stared at the large palace before her. It was her families' summer palace, the one her mother had commissioned for her father as a belated birthday gift. The castle was a replica of the one Prince Endymion grew up in during the silver millennium.

Walking along the flowered path, she grumbled to herself "Stupid Juno!" she hissed rubbing her neck "I'm so sick of her stupid pranks!" many times before her senshi would play random tricks on the young princess. One recent hoax was moving their princess outside the Crystal Palace leaving her in the garden, awakened by the sprinklers cascading her with its rain. This however perplexed the crystal princess since the night before she was in Crystal Tokyo…how on earth did her senshi get her here…to her family's summer palace which sat clear across the globe…

Shaking her head finally, she made it to the large wooden doors, only to be stopped by two unfamiliar guards. "What is your business here?" one tall burly man asked.

Rini laughed "very funny guys, let me pass" she made a move toward the door, only to have the two guards grab her roughly by the arm. "How dare you touch me!" she hissed.

"What is your business at the palace?!" the other guard yelled pushing Rini away.

"I live here you big dumb brute now move aside or I'll have you both sent to the dungeons!"

The two guards laugh shaking their heads at the young princess. "The dungeons? And who may I ask will take us there?"

"My father you dolt!"

"Oh ya and who might he be?"

"King Endymion!" she hissed "now move aside"

The guards gain laughed "The King, you are delusional little girl now run along before your mommy misses you"

"I will not move along you uneducated buffoon! However your right my mother will be missing me soon if you do not let me pass"

"Oh really and who might your mommy be, the Queen?"

Rini growled "of course my mothers the queen you no talent reject! Neo-Queen Serenity will be beyond infuriated with you for man handling her daughter. Now let me pass and I'll let forget your disrespect"

The guards glared at the young princess, their laughter no more. "Serenity" the one hissed "that disgusting Lunardian trash?!"

"Excuse me?!" Rini growled "How dare you insult the Queen!" she kicked the guard in the shin causing him to scream in pain. Without warning the second guard appeared in front of the now frightened princess, hitting her hard across the face. As the guard begins to ascend on the trembling princess, a voice is heard causing the burly man to stop his assault. "Your highness I mean no disrespect but this peasant assaulted Thomas"

"This _child_ assaulted one of the Earths guards?" The man laughed, shaking his head he sighed looking down at the trembling teen. Turning to the two guards a frown now appearing on his face "You assaulted a young lady, both of you are to report to Lord Kunzite this instant and wait for your punishment." With head bowed the two men left without a word. Turning to the young princess, the man knelt down before her. Rini's red eyes widened as she stared at the man before her. "Are you alright miss?" his eyes went to her forehead widening at the sight of the crescent moon. "You're Lunardian!"

Rini shook her head as she turned to the bight sky searching for the over sided moon that always sat in the sky…not seeing her mother's home, the teenaged princess turned to the man she knew all too well…"daddy" she cried before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Red hair swished around her body as she paced the stone floor. She was beyond infuriated. "I don't care who she is, I want her gone!" she turned to her husband.

"She has nowhere to go, my dear why not allow her to stay until she is rested." He stood, "If I allow her to just wonder the land she'll be killed."

"I don't care if you put her on the streets to become someone's whore, I don't want that...that _trash_ in my home!"

"You don't even know her; you took one look at her and decided right away that she was some common street walker" he tried to grab his wife's hand, she only pulled away. "It is not common for a Lunardian to wonder the Earth, they know it's dangerous."

"There is nothing strange about her appearance here."

"Jealousy is an ugly color on you dear" he commented calmly.

"I am not jealous of that -that child!" she growled in frustration "did you not notice her hair style?!"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Only those of royal blood carry that god offal hair style!" she hissed. "Endymion I'm warning you, be rid of that _thing_ now or-"

Endymion glared at his wife, standing closely to her "you'll what'?" she tried to take a step back but he wouldn't permit it. "I put up with your domineering tyrants-do not take my lenience as weakness. I am your husband and Prince. You will do as I say, the girl will stay as long as _I _deem." Throwing her arm down, he exited the room.

The red head looked to her wrist, tears of anger filling her eyes. "I told you this would happen" a voice hissed, "I told you that if you were to marry him that the prophecy would come to be."

The red headed princess turned toward the shadows, "The prophecy will not come to pass, I am his wife-I am his princess and this realms future Queen!"

"Do you not find it odd that this woman appears looking like the princess, the same royal style the same age?"

"I'll take care of this...visitor; Endymion is mine and will remain mine for eternity!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking down the hall, Endymion stops as he hears his men talking outside Rini's room. "The law clearly states that if a Lunardian so much as steps a toe on our plant the penalty is death"

"Then take it up with the prince" the angry guard looked away as the other smirked. "See Bruce, our orders are to guard her door, even though we disagree with the reason, going against the Prince will end very badly for us"

"I rather fancy my head on my neck" the one named Bruce rubbed his neck worriedly. "But what of the King? If he finds out-"

"My father will throw one of his most famed tantrums."

"Your Majesty!" the two bowed toward Endymion who laughed. "Oh please do carry on with your conversation. I am just here to visit with our _my_ guest"

Standing tall the guards opened the door.

The room was dark; the only light came from the moon hanging high above. It's light encasing the woman sitting on the window ledge. Endymion watched as her long pink hair danced in the wind, her bright red eyes glittering in the moonlight. She was indeed "Beautiful" he whispered.

Turning quickly, Rini removed herself from the window. "Da-Prince Endymion" she bowed her head, before looking back to the Moon.

"Do you miss it?" She turned back to him, "Your home, the moon?" he pointed to the bright ball.

Rini shook her head. "Not in the way you think" she whispered.

Endymion looked to her strangely "You are from the moon…your crescent moon on your forehead gives your identity away." He walks closer to the young princess. "I've always wished to meet a Lunardian," he touched her arm gently, in a way that made Rini cringe. "I must say…you're not what I've been told…Beautiful yes, stunning actually." He backed her into the wall, "I was told Lunardian's were pale, with skin the color of snow…your hair…is rather lively for a Lunardian…" he leaned into her face.

"w-what are you doing?" she whispered trying to find a way to move out of her father's hold. "You fascinate me, since I rescued you from my guards…I've felt this strange pull…I need to around you. The need to protect you" he whispered running a hand through her pink pig tail. "My heart dear Lady" he lifted her hand to his chest. She pushed against him. "My heart is screaming for you in a way that I do not understand"

"I-I understand, I understand exactly why you're feeling a pull to me…I can-if you let me explain you'd…you'd totally get why this closeness is sooo wrong" she tried to push him away from her, but he only tightened his grip on her hand. "I hear that Lunardian taste of the sweetest fruit…" he leans in, Rini's red eyes widen when finally…


	5. Chapter 5

Silver blond hair danced around a white silk gown, her pale white skin pressed against the large marble column facing the royal gardens. She watched as he walked the granite paths, his dark eyes scanning the area. She could tell he was angry. They had been married nearly a month, in with in that month she did what she could to evade the enable…Serenity cringed at the thought of sharing a bed with her husband. This marriage was force upon her, she only agreed to it due to father's illness. However, on his deathbed he apologized to his daughter for forcing her into a union with a man he could tell she did not care for. Sighing she watched as her Senshi now stood in front of her undesirable husband.

Mars glared at her sibling as he yelled at them for her wear about. "Regardless of whom you are dear brother; we do not answer to you. We answer to your wife, that being said she has ordered us to not disclose her whereabouts to you"

"She's my wife!" he stomped his foot in a childish manner.

Jupiter laughed, "I see you haven't grown any, still acting like an over privilege ass"

"If you do not disclose where my wife is, I'll report this to the Queen!"

Shrugging the senshi of Venus smirked, "Seeing as my Aunt never really cared for you…please by all means, demand what you want from the Queen of the Silver Millennium…I'm sure she'll grant your every wish"

Looking to Mercury, who placed her book in front of her face, the prince stormed off toward the castle. Once out of earshot, Mars looked toward the large white columns "You can come out now Serenity" pocking her head from behind the column, she made her way down to her friends. "I'm sorry Mars, I hate your brother"

Jupiter touched her cheek, "we do too. I wish you would let us tell the Queen"

Serenity grabbed her friend's hand, "It's almost gone Jupiter. Besides…we do not need a war between Mars and the Moon" she smiled at her raven-haired senshi of fire.

"Well if we're going to break the rules" Venus pulled a white cap from her side. Wrapping it around Serenities shoulder, she smiled. "Now, you can only be gone for a few moments Serenity, any longer and we'll have to come after you" nodding the silver haired princess smiled at her friends. "Everything thing will be fine"

**"I'm your child!"**

Endymion actions stopped, pulling away quickly he stares at Rini with wide eyes. Rini brought her hand to her chest breathing heavily _that was way to close_, Endymion shook his head, a small smile coming to his lips as he began to laugh. "What madness" h

"I don't find this situation funny!" she fixed her dress before pushing the prince farther away from her. "Almost kissing your _daughter_ is just disgusting!" she ran her hand over her face, "I'm going to need to see a psychiatrist when I get home"

Endymion shook his head as he leaned against the stonewall, "My dear lady, if I had a child I would know it, besides aren't you a bit _old_ be my child?"

She begins to pace the floor, her head spinning, "Pluto will understand," she muttered. "She has to understand"

"I'm waiting"

"This is going to sound completely insane and crazy but just hear me out" Endymion nodded waving his hand for her to continue. "You see, I'm from the future"

Endymion sits in a chair an amused look still on his face as he waves his hands, interested "go on"

"Mom was totally over reacting and you were taking her side as you _always _do and I got mad and said something that now I look back and know that I shouldn't have said but I was so angry and I don't want you to judge me because I've been under a lot of stress these past few months with my ball coming up and the whole Sailor Senshi mess, that's neither here nor there anyway I called mom something horrible and you slapped me which I totally understand why you did what you did, but at the time was just so angry so I yelled some things that again I feel really bad for saying and ran out the room then there were these shooting stars and I made a stupid wish that…that…" she shook head looking to Endymion tears filling her eyes.

"If what you say is true, than can you prove it?"

"You want me to prove what?! It's not like you have DNA test in this time!"

Endymion looked interested, "what is DNA?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she fell to the ground, "I can't do this! I just want to go home I just want my mom!" Crying out Endymion stood as the moon sign on her forehead began to glow brightly. He covers his eyes as a white light encases him blinding him. As he slowly opens them, he sees a man with lavender hair and a woman with long silver hair cooing over a baby with pink hair. "Congratulations Endymion, Serenity, you have a beautiful baby girl" Endymion smiles down at his baby girl with so much love as he leans over and kisses his wife's forehead "you did it my love, she's finally here" Serenity smiles tiredly as she leans into his arm "no sweet heart, we did it" she whispers as sleep takes her over.

As quickly as it came, it quickly vanished, Prince Endymion shakes his head "this cannot be real" he whispered as another image appears Endymion teaching a now five year old Rini to ride a bike; she does it, then quickly falls Endymion holds the girl in his arms as she cries. When the white light disappears, Endymion looks at a wide-eyed Rini's

"uh oh…Pluto's going to kill me" she whispered

Endymion walked toward the teen, "it's true then…you're my child"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Endymion pulls the pink haired child into his arms staring into her eyes with confusion and curiosity "how can this be? How can you be the child of the moon and Earth?! Its forbidden"

Rini sighs removing herself from her past father's arms "I screwed up this much, why stop?" running her hands over her face she took a seat "well you see…when I'm born…it's no longer forbidden?" she stared up at her father who looked to be in thought "no" he said shaking his head "Serenity and I can't be together"

Rini turned her head a bit lost "I promise you _dad_ you and mom are most defiantly together" Endymion turned to his daughter and shook his head again "no, _child_ we can't…the princess of the moon …is married…as am I"

"WHAT?!" her voice echoed though out the room bouncing off of walls "What do you mean _she's_ married?! No one ever said _she_ or _you_ were married!"

Endymion nodded as he stared at the child before him. "I assure you Lady Serenity, the moon princess is indeed married. To the prince of Mars if I remember correctly, married no less than a month ago" he shook his head "pity really, Prince Ares is a vile man to put it politely, though his sister is quite fetching, with a fiery temper" he said with a smile,

Rini glared at her father "stop that!" she hissed "Aunt Rei isn't your type"

"Mars isn't really anyone's type" Endymion stood pushing Rini behind him. "I mean you no harm" the voice stated, walking out of the shadows Rini gasps. "My name is Serenity…"

"How did you…" he looked to Rini who touched her chest. "Oh no"

"Can either of you tell me why I have been brought here?" Serenity stares at the two before her wide eyes "how can you have my family crest, only those of the moon can carry that sigh on their forehead…not to mention our royal hair style" she took a step back, "What is happening I demand to know this instant!"

Endymion placed his sword away; "This is your doing…when you were crying you called out for…her" he looked from Rini to Serenity.

Bringing her hand to her chest she looked to her mother in shock, "The silver crystal…" Serenity looked to her hands. Rini watched as if reality had just hit the princess, "You know it's true, you felt it when you were called here"

"I-I don't understand…"

"Which means you heard our whole conversation; you know that I'm your child"

"Daughter" Princess Serenity stared at the pink haired version of herself "So you want me to believe that this child is not only mine, but yours as well?" she pointed at Endymion who nodded "But how can that be I'm married" Rini shrugged "let's just say your marriage doesn't work out"

Serenity shakes her head "doesn't work out?" the moon princess couldn't help the smile that appeared over her face.

"Careful princess or you might reveal your secret" Endymion laughed as Serenity quickly frowned.

"Tell me then, if you are our child, then how did you come to be here? Is this future your from near?" Rini felt the tears fill her eyes once more "I-I made a mess of everything I'm not supposed to _be_ here! When Pluto finds out she's going to kill me!"

"How do you know of the guardian of time?" Rini stared at her past mother and frowned "she's my godmother" Serenity took a seat her hand on her chest as she tried to breathe

"Princess are you well?" Endymion asked worriedly as he knelt down before her "I—I don't know…this is just all…to to"

"Unreal?" the prince smiled as he handed her a glass of water. "Just take a few sips of this."

"I don't understand" Rini shook her head standing turning to both her parents "Everything you told me, the story of how you and dad got together, I heard it a million times…this isn't what was told to me"

"What was the story?" Serenity asked handing Endymion the half empty glass and thanking him, "the both of you fell in love, mom appeared on earth it was forbidden for her to do so but she had dreamt of seeing this planet her whole life. So one day she came to earth and saw dad…in his garden. She fell in love with him at that moment. One day she is caught by you, dad, and well that started your secret meetings…until…"

"Until what?" Endymion asked

"Oh god"

Serenity stood taking a step toward the now panicking pink haired girl. "What is it?"

"I messed up the past" she shook her head tears filling her eyes. "Oh god I messed up the past," Rini faced her mother with wide eyes "you were planning on coming to earth the night tonight weren't you?" Endymion turned to Serenity, who looked to her fingers "You were?" Endymion took a step closer to her. She turned to him a tired look on her face "I was…I did"

"You did?!"

"Yes, I was watching your gardens, your roses were so beautiful" she looked to Rini "only Endymion wasn't there, my senshi gave me only a few moments…I returned home. As I entered my chambers I felt the warmth of the crystal encase me, then I was here…but no the prince was not in the garden"

"That's because he was talking to me!" she turned around running her hands through her face "Damn it! don't you see?! If dad wasn't up here talking to me he would have been in the rose garden"

"True, I do enjoy the gardens at night. It's the best time to watch the moon" his eyes glanced toward Serenity, who blushed.

"Now you two will never fall in love and the war will never happens, which means grandma won't have a reason to send you and everyone to the future where you'll meet again, you won't become a senshi and I'll never be born!"

"A senshi? I'm not a senshi"

"War! what war?"

"Yes you are, one of the strongest actually…you become sailor moon…and later…I too become you. Once you become Queen you can no longer be a senshi so once I turn eight I become Sailor Chibi Moon till I'm 14 where I become sailor moon…"

Endymion shook his head frantically "We can go down this road later, what war?!"

"Beryl"

"My wife?" He asked confused

Rini's heart stopped, "You married BERYL?!"

"What of it?" he asked confused

"She's the reason you both die, she's the reason the whole world is destroyed!"

"Wait we die?!"


End file.
